fitz_faradayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fitz Faraday Wiki
The Marvelous Paracosm and the Shapers of the Id is a children's/young adult novel by writer Aaron J. Lawler, published by Black Rose Writing,Flynn, Suzanne (19 January 2017). "Waubonsee professor Lawler publishes novel, runs for D-302 board seat". Kane County Chronicle (Local News). Shaw Media. Retrieved 17 February 2017. Roth, Reagan. "Black Rose Writing". Black Rose Writing. Black Rose. Retrieved 17 February 2017. an independent publishing house. Black Rose published the US first edition in 2016; the novel was featured in the Daily Herald"Waubonsee Humanities faculty member publishes novel". Daily Herald (12 December 2016). Paddock Publications, Inc. Retrieved 20 February 2017 and on Chicago Cable channel 25 - CPRTV's Wassup! Jovie Calma Live!''Calma, Jovie (8 January 2016). "Wassup! Jovie Calma Live". ''Chicago News Channel 25. CPRTV Channel and VIA Times. VIA Times. Retrieved 17 February 2017.. Synopsis The newly orphaned teen not only struggles with bending reality but also coping with his mother’s passing and living with his grandmother, his cuckoo aunt and his sniveling, little cousin. From childish escapades at the beginning of this bildungsroman, Fitz falls in love with the new girl in town, witnesses his mentor’s murder, defends his bully against false charges, and confronts his mentor’s true murderer. His hero’s journey prepares him for bringing the boon of Id-shaping to the dreamtime. Plot summary Fifteen-year-old Fitz Faraday loses his mother after a long battle with a terminal illness. He becomes the ward of his grandmother and eccentric aunt, who live in the apartment above the family business, A Fair Day Bakery. Struggling to cope with these turn of events, he becomes more involved with his mentor, the town quack Professor Oliver Crowley, who was dismissed by the university for his unorthodox experiments in parapsychology. Fitz soon learns the secrets of these experiments as he begins to feel reality-bending side effects. Crowley is murdered by his former colleagues, witnessed by Fitz and his best fried, son of the town drunkard and junkman, Hollis Scout. Also present that night is the school bully, Eddie Thompson, who is framed for Crowley's murder. Although Fitz and Hollis vow to keep this information to themselves, Fitz is plagued by guilt. As the real world collapses around Fitz, the imaginary does as well. He soon learns that he can manipulate thoughts and bring them into reality using Crowley's miraculous device – the cognitive resonator. With Hollis' help, Fitz begins to use his gifts to perform impossible feats going against the laws of physics, by sculpting the golden dreamsands surrounding people. This aura – which Crowley called the field of Id – can not only be transformed into objects like biplanes and enormous fists, but Fitz loses control bringing fantastic creatures to life. His eventual girlfriend, the new girl who moves in at the beginning of the story, fears Fitz might becoming too reckless. Josey Campbell, the daughter of anthropologists and writers, helps Fitz understand the power he wields. The trio of friends use Crowley's journals and files to destroy the original cognitive resonator, prove Eddie Thompson's innocence, and defend the field of Id from Crowley's villainous dean and colleagues. More information can be found on the themes, symbols and motifs page. More information about the novel, including news, external links, and other content. Characters Lawler has said in a number of interviews that each of the characters were named after real persons or fictional characters, alluding to their personalities and traits, but also their purposes in the story. Main characters * FitzGerald "Fitz" Michael Faraday: protagonist of the story and named for Michael Faraday and Fritz Heider * Holluschickie "Hollis" Scout: Fitz's best friend and son of the town drunkard, Hollis is named for Rudyard Kipling's reference to the holluschickie - or bachelor seals - in his work The White Seal, and to the Boy Scouts an organization influenced by Kipling's Jungle Book * Josephine "Josey" Campbell: Fitz's other best friend who eventually becomes his girlfriend, and is named after Joseph Campbell, the famous mythologist * Professor Oliver Crowley: the eccentric scientist who aids and educates Fitz, and is the inventor of the cognitive resonator which makes it possible to make thoughts become real; Crowley is named for the good-nature demon in Good Omens, a novel by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett and the performing ape Oliver * Edison "Eddie" Thompson: the school bully and leader of the gang of his younger brothers; named for Thomas Edison, alluding to Edison's Pinkertons and his conflict with Nikola Tesla Supporting characters * Wesleyan Graham: Fitz's younger cousin and son of Marilyn * Aunt Marilyn: Fitz's aunt and his deceased mother's sister, mother of Wes * Margaret: Fitz's and Wes' grandmother, and Fitz's mother's and aunt's mother * Nikola Tesla's ghost: a dream ghost that aids Fitz through the paracosm * Bozz the Id Trainer: a living manifestation of the Id, referred to as a tulpa by Josey Antagonists * Walter Branham: Lector and department head of psychology and parapsychology at the university; his full title is Senior Lector * Semple Drood: Madam and senior professor of psychology and parapsychology; her full title is Madam Porter * Hobart Hagin: Doctor and senior professor of psychology and parapsychology; temporarily serves as a counselor at Fitz's school Links to more content * Themes, motifs and symbols * Content, context, news and other information * Helping out / contributing to this wiki References Category:Browse Category:Discover